Cactverine
Cactverine is a Plant Hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. She leads Guardian and Greendead types of plants. Appearance Cactverine looks very similar to a normal Cactus with a few differences. Instead of a red flower on her head, Cactverine instead wears a light blue "flower" on her head, which changes into a mask with light blue claws at will. She also has a mouth instead of a snout. Information Type Leads: Guardian and Greendead. Signature Superpower: Sharp Spikes Other Superpowers: Nut Signal, Haunting, Statverse Description: For 3 turns; Deal 2 damage to a selected zombie. Card Description "Joke": She only puts on that mask when she really feels like messing with the enemy. Hero Description "Joke": That flower isn't a flower, that's a disguise for her mask. Missions in Zombie Campaign Spiked Menace The Spikes Behind the Mask Description when first faced "Do NOT underestimate that Cactus minion!" "She has great defenses to guard her...unusual...plants, and has the power to make them reappear or get super strong!" Entrance Animation Cactverine will be seen messing with her "flower" before looking at the player with shocked eyes, then waves happily and blushes. Idle Animation Cactverine will start to hum and spin around, before becoming dizzy and bonking on herself. Idle Animation 2 Cactverine will stretch, while secretly messing with her flower, then stop and shake. Idle Animation (Superpower form) Cactverine will do "Me Zombie" gesture from PvZ: GW, all while laughing, probably at the enemy zombie hero. Idle Animation 2 (Superpower form) Cactverine will spin one of her arms around her head in a "cuckoo"-like fashion, possibly mocking the zombie hero. Dealing 4+ damage Cactverine will raise one of her arms up and "cheer", all while blushing. Dealing 4+ damage (Superpower form) Cactverine will have both of her arms on her chest and laugh. Opposing Legendary is Spawned Animation Cactverine will look annoyed and stomp her "feet" before quickly changing her expression to a shocked expression. Opposing Legendary is Spawned Animation (Superpower form) Cactverine will stomp her feet with an annoyed expression. Worried Animation Cactverine will sweat and bite onto the spike on one of her arms. Worried Animation (Superpower form) Cactverine will sweat and have one of her arms up, while looking a little angry. Superpower Animation Cactverine will pull one of the petals on her "flower", which turns it into a mask and puts the other two "petals" onto her spikes as claws. She will then slash at the selected zombie for that turn for 2 damage while laughing. Victory Screen Cactverine will bow and be seen from the back, with her mask seemingly on, as her flower isn't seen on her head. Losing Animation Cactverine will scream in shock, holding onto her head, and faint. Losing Animation (Superpower form) Same as the normal form's losing animation, but reverts back into her normal form before the normal losing animation starts. Gallery Superpower_Cactverine.png|Cactverine's look when her superpower is activated. Trivia *Her design is based off both Wolverine and the concept art for Cactus for Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, in which the designs ended up scrapped. However, the nose in these concept arts wasn't put in because the user is horrible at drawing noses. **The "mask" and "claws" were actually part of one of these beta designs. *She is the hero form of Cactus, thus why one of her types is Guardian. *Her superpower is the only superpower that is "used" for more than 1 turn, lasting for 3 turns before ending. **Her superpower doesn't work however, if there's no zombies on the field, thus wasting a turn that her superpower is in use. *Cactverine is the only hero with multiple sets of animations, having more "mean" animations during her superpower animations. **Her unlock comic shows her acting kind to plants, but very mean to zombies, meaning her "nice" behavior might be an act. Category:Plants Category:Plant Heroes Category:Guardian Heroes Category:Greendead Heroes